The Other Side of Things
by Draco Owns All
Summary: This is the otherwise untold story of J. Matthews. Cousin to the famous Harry and Kat Potter she tells how things really happened and where the books were wrong. T for language. R&R but make sure to read the author notes too.
1. Preface

Hey Guys this is iluvjasperhalemorethanedcullen with a (hopefully) good story. This will include however, lots of OCs, some elements from the Twitches story line and some characters from Ally Carter's Gallagher Girls books. Don't worry, it wont take to much out of the story with all of those elements, I just can't think of a way not to include those as they were a huge part of my original idea. Review even if you hate it (just don't be to harsh please)

**I DO NOT UNDER ANY OPPORTUNITY OWN HARRY POTTER, COVENTRY/ TWITCHES, OR THE GALLAGHER GIRLS CHARACTERS. (There I admitted it.)**

* * *

My name is J. Matthews. Don't ask what the J stands for or I'll kick you where it counts. To tell you my story, I'm gonna need you to do 3 things. Shut up, don't ask questions (I was a Slytherin and you won't get the answers that you want just quite yet), and forget everything you _thought_ you knew about Harry Potter. Your are going to get the REAL story of what happened that night along with other treats and goodies. Not willingly of course. You just need that information to understand. How do I know this you ask? Well, I am the unheard of, outside of the "evil" world, cousin of the golden boy. Don't start up with all of the fangirl squeals yet. It's not all that it seems. What with Dumbledork's meddling in my family's business and the ever going fighting between Harry's older sister and I, things are never quite as they seem. So just sit back grab your popcorn, slurppies, and Swedish fish and just watch the show.

* * *

Reviews are love. Keep spreading the love.


	2. Where the books start to be wrong

_**Hey guys, it's iluvjasperhalemorethanedcullen again and I want to thank the reviewer whose user name I cannot remember & I can't check FFN because someone *****cough* me *****cough* was on FFN while she was suppose to be cleaning her room so I am writing this on 9/20/09 but it will not be posted until the weekend. School is kicking my ass & as an IA student I should be doing my French HW but I decided that I should try and get this typed out while the parents are at my friend's house. BTW I'm going through some friend drama at the moment so my writing is a little off. Oh and I'm going to try out for the talent show at my school so I have to practice. Oh and if anyone want to Beta for me that's cool. I have some friends at school that want me to email my stuff to them to read.**_

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ELEMENTS IN MY STORY. I JUST OWN MY OCS AND THE STORYLINE.**

The Other Side of Things

Chapter 2: How things came about

* * *

What? You came back? Well at least some people are brave. Time to let you in on secret #1. Lily Evans had two sisters not one like people originally thought. Petunia was the oldest, the ROSE, and then Lily. Rose was born in January while Lily was born premature in August. The girls were always closest when they were younger. That is until Severus Snape came into the picture. He "stole" Rose and Lily from Petunia and for that she always hated him. Yes Lily and Severus were closer that Severus and Rose, but there was still a bond between those two. Maybe that is why he tolerated me during my years at Hogwarts. Then the letters came addressed to Rose Evans and Lily Evans from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (could they have come up with a longer name?). The two girls vowed that they would never let anything come between them. However, when the first day of Hogwarts came and they were both sorted into Gryffindor, that plan was changed.

Lily decided that she would hang out with Sev and the other Gryffindors while simultaneously fighting off the egomaniacs that were James Potter and his friends. Rose on the other hand put all house prejudice aside and welcomed those from other houses into her inner circle. Amanda Juleret, a Slytherin, and Lucy Criston, a Ravenclaw, quickly became her best friends. Rose was the type of person that as soon as she walked into a room everything stopped. She was young and beautiful and she knew it. In fact, her first day there, she was hit on by all of the 7th years, in all of the houses. The man that she caught the eye of most was Christopher Matthews. She was like James was with Lily and that should tell you how well they got along. Christopher was two years older than her and you guessed it, my father.

Chris had his own little group of "merry men". Jacob Solomon, a Slytherin, and Michael Morgan, a Ravenclaw. While Chris and Jacob were best friends there was still a little bit of the house rivalry going on between those two. Not to the point where they were hexing each other in the halls but they would make bets as to which house would win the cup that year seeing as both of them were on their house's team. Chris and Jacob were both chasers and Michael was their spectator. The romance between my father and mother is not for some time though and his two friends do not get their happy ending until a year from this time.

So now I guess that it's time for secret #2. Lily, Rose, and their family were not muggle/ muggle-borns. No they were all purebloods but the magic that they had was formatted differently from the rest of the school's. Magic is formatted in two different ways. You can have the "I want this so I am going to picture myself having it and letting myself have it." Or you can have the "I need a wand to do everything." They are two very distinct kinds. The first kind is more common with the Coventry's royals though. The Evans girls were not from this place anyways. Oh and that crap where Miranda is the queen of Coventry is just that, crap. She was the top adviser to my grandmother into the later years of her rule.

In Coventry society is different completely. There, girls are valued higher than boys are. I want you to keep that in mind for the rest of my tale. It is very key to understanding all that I am going to tell you.

The world that I live in can be summarized in two words. Conflicting. Information. The place that I am a princess of was telling me that I'm worth more than my older brother who was not named an heir, but I will get into that in further detail later. Meanwhile, I would come home from princess lessons just be told that he was worth more than me. See the confusion five year old me faced? But that will be elaborated also later. Onto my father.

As already stated, he found his friends not in his house but in two different houses. He grew up in a house of all boys. The only girl was my grandmother; the "aunt" that was adopted into the family came long after my father moved out. He grew up with the idea that women were possessions for men to play with. You had a bad day? Go beat up your wife, you'll feel better. That is the atmosphere that he lived in. So naturally, he thought this was okay… right up until he tried that shit at Hogwarts. Needless to say, that did not go over well. Chris was a Gryffindor, "Where dwell the brave at heart. Their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart." Chivalrous my ass. My father would have not known chivalry if it bit him on the tip of his nose. It was not smart to sort him there, but if the sorting hat would not have then I might not be here telling you this tale.

When he first saw her, he of course tried his usual stuff. It didn't work. She saw through everything. This had never happened to him before. So he kept trying and trying and trying until she finally said yes, after four years. She never told him that she was a rich princess or who her parents were. I love my mom, but she should have told him. They dated for the rest of her years at Hogwarts and were happy together, for the most part. She moved out of the dorms at Hogwarts and in with Chris. Three months later they were engaged and two years after they got engaged they were married with a three-year-old son. Yes you read that right and I did my math correctly. My brother was three when my parents were married. But not only did she not tell him that she was a wealthy royal, she never did tell him why she finally said yes to him. She worked for the Americans in Langley. No, not the CIA Langley because the CIA is not under any circumstances a part of Langley, they wish. Since she worked in Langley, she got to do what ever she wanted. If Chris would have found out, he would have killed her.

* * *

END CHAPTER

* * *

**_Sorry for all of the boring background info but this in really important to the story. Criticism is welcomed, but please don't be _to_ mean.  
_**

**_Thanks for reading and remember._**

**_Reviews are love, keep spreading the love._**

**_(But Story Alerts are good too)_**


	3. So I'm BACK

**Hi Hi! It's me again. My life has been hell for the past couple of months. We moved, we got a new house, and we did a lot of other things. So onto the story.**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

There is a 9 year differnce between my brother and me. So for those of you that don't care to do the math, my parents were married for 6 years when I was born. But that is not what the point of this part is about. This is about Rose and Lily and how they became ½ of the couples that we know and (sometimes) love.

So back to the year 1968, the place was Hogwarts. My parents were in their 3rd year at school and my mother hated my father more than ever. You know those romantic movies where the guy lusts after that one popular girl and he is that one popular guy but he doesn't think that he has a chance with her so he lusts from afar? Ya… Well… that was not my father. He was popular. Being a member of the family that he was made it so he was guranteed a spot as the popular guy that everyone wanted to be friends with. My mother was the kind of beauty that is dramatic and exotic. Their groups of friends suited them perfectly. My father was the perfect pureblood boy that was waited on hand and foot because he was a member of the "Founding Four"- the four families that joined together in pre-written down history to start the wizarding world in every country but Italy. My mother was the secret royal that everyone thought was a muggleborn but was a pureblood in reality. The point is that he thought that he could do and get anything or anyone that he wanted by just going and name-dropping.. they all could. My mom didn't name drop but she didn't exactly go without. She was young, beautiful, and had the money to get her what her looks and fake charm couldn't get her. As the royals of Coventry go through their training for taking their positions in society, they are trained how to kiss ass with the best of people and not have to worry about being found out.

So why did my mother give into my father when she couldn't even stand to be in the same room as him without wanting to punch someone (most of the time him) in the face? Even I don't know the true answer to that question and I've spent the last 15 years trying to figure it out. As far as I can tell and from what I've heard from everyone that I have asked is that Langly, where my mother worked before me, gave her a mission to infiltrate my dad's gang that he started and to this day leads. Because I mean come on, what else do rich boys do with their time other than to start one of the most feared gangs in the world? She was supposed to "date" his right hand man in the gang, well that was until he decided to show an intrest in her. 2 weeks after she reported that she was going to change her "love intrest" to my father, she was missing. Langly did not get her newest report and she was declared a casualty of the mission. She didn't show up again for another 5 years, with a son and a husband, the ever dispised Christopher Matthews. What happened to her to make her not report and what happened in those 5 years no one knows and, well, to adapt a Ben Franklin saying, two can keep a secret if one is dead.

This train of thought is depressing me and this is my family's story. Let's talk magic theory shall we?

Earlier I talked about the two different types of magic. Now the first is the kind that needs a tool to direct the magic through. There are different tools to direct through that depends on the world that the witch/wizard lives in. So for an example, the magical tool is different in the wizarding world that you know than in the world of Alagaesia and its dragon riders. It is still the same type of magic it just needs different tools.

Next is the kind that the Coventrians use. Now to the best of my knowledge, it is the only place that has access to it. This kind is exclusively will based. You picture something in your mind, once you have it very clearly pictured, you allow yourself to have it. So if I wanted to throw someone that pissed me off into a wall, all I would have to do is picture is and let myself have it. C'est magie.


End file.
